Diamond in the Rough
by Fargosis
Summary: Drake and Eddie walked through the hall. Each diamond was more precious than the last, but nothing was more precious to Eddie than Drake. DrakexEddie.


Drake was speechless as Eddie led him into the room. The diamonds, just everything about them. The way the dim lighting reflected off of each giving the room, bouncing off of shelves, walls and even him and Eddie. Drake stopped for a moment to inspect one of the diamonds. Flawless. He pick up another, flawless again. This was beyond unbelievable he continued this for a few minutes before he felt eddies hand on his own. His cheeks and ears burnt, he could feel the weight of the room collapse around him as his stomach rolled. He dropped the diamond letting it shatter and grabbed the lowest shelf with his free hand to keep himself from falling as he felt the floor move from under him and his heart skip a beat.

"I...ah," Drake fumbled with his words. The diamonds in their entrancing purity reflected in the pitch black void of Eddie's eyes. He found the words to say, maybe not quite what he wanted to say, but it was enough. "Where did you get all of these? They're...amazing."  
Drake had noticed over the past few years that the empty nothingness in Eddie's eyes had been filling up. The soulless man had become a close friend and an even closer...

"Would you not say that everything in this earth belongs to the earth?"

"Of course I do."  
Drake found himself swimming in Eddie's essence. He had never like that musty smell from the Colony, but whenever Eddie was around, that seemed like home.  
Eddie placed his other hand on drake's shoulder. His fingertips brushed up drakes neck until he was holding the side of his head in his hand, as if he were looking at the face of a long-lost, presumed dead lover.

"Then the two of us, we belong in this earth, to the earth. It doesn't matter what anyone else says."

"E-E-E-E" drake couldn't speak, this was all happening too fast for him. The weight of the moment came crashing down on him as he felt his heart race and his stomach jump for joy, but it wasn't bad. Was he sick? Was this some sort of effect from the black light? Or being this physically close to a Styx? Drake didn't know what was happening until it already happened and he felt a pair of lips brush against his own, He snapped out of his confusion

Eddie was kissing him

Eddie was KISSING him

EDDIE was kissing HIM

Then as soon as that crashing feeling consumed him, just as fast did the breath of peace and belonging quell the storm. He submitted to the kiss. Closed his eyes and breathed him in. Drake gripped Eddie's shoulder-blades and ran his hands over the bone and muscle. He was so strong. How could he resist this? It was all so RIGHT.

Eddie growled in pleasure as the shorter man allowed his tongue access. Drake moaned in delight as his partner began to explore him every inch. Drake was unsurprisingly a virgin as he had always taken a stronger interest in electricity and pushing his body's physical limits then he did girls. He move his hand down eddies back just taking in how amazing it felt to touch him. Drake froze when eddies hand traveled and into drakes pants and wrapped around his manhood  
Drake whimpered slightly as Eddie pushed drake up against the wall as he 'felt around down there'

"What's wrong drake? I thought THIS was what you wanted" there was an annoyance and harshness to his tone an impatientness. Drake

shivered at those words, how long had Eddie wanted this? HOW LONG?

'I'm sorry,' Drake mumbled, eyes low. The unbearable guilt of disappointing this man he loved nearly made him cry. Eddie swiftly withdrew and stood hands on hips waiting for an explanation. Drake slumped against the wall and slid down to the floor. Head resting on his hand he let out a mournful sigh.'I...yes of course I want this. But...If this is all just physical, if we're just gonna end up fucking for the feeling, I'm afraid I'll...we'll end up dead inside. I'm afraid what I really want you might not be able to give me."

Eddie untensed. The fire in his eyes died down and was replaced by a look of vague compassion. The Styx sat down next to Drake. He gazed at him intently. "Go on,"  
Drake caught Eddie's gaze and immediately averted his eyes. He fumbled with his words for a bit before finally saying,

"I don't want just some erotic escapades. I want you to love me. I want to grow old with you. To lie in your arms. To trust you completely. To pour out my heart out to you. I've never felt this way before. And I want it to mean something. And I'm sorry if this is a disappointment to you." Drake found a diamond in his pocket, fiddled with it absently for a while.  
Eddie was silent.  
Drake's eyes welled up. He was suddenly overcome with a bout of rage at himself. He dashed the diamond across the room, as tears began to cascade down his face.  
The pang of the diamond as it hit the floor - the noise of Drake's world falling to pieces.


End file.
